


恋爱战争

by HakubaKaito



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakubaKaito/pseuds/HakubaKaito
Summary: 和好炮，ABO





	恋爱战争

*

　　ID卡刷过卡槽。

　　“开始DNA验证。”

　　黑羽把双手贴上镜面。

　　“正在验证虹膜，请向右看。”

　　黑羽视线向右，看到走廊中间的服务台，和坐在里面的漂亮姑娘，然后才是外面站着的一个人。顺序很重要。他闭上眼睛都能认出来那个人因为那种奇怪的让人很有食欲的英国奶茶味道，温和醇厚的红茶柔滑的鲜奶再加上非常甜的方糖，黑羽仔细回想了一下，想点杯奶茶外卖。  
　　  
　　他只是记忆力很好基本上对所有人都过目不忘才记得这么清楚的，以及奶茶真的很好喝，不是因为那个人是他的前男友。

　　那只是他十七岁的一个过去，斤斤计较对错没有任何意义。不管怎么说，至少他们现在两相厌。

　　或者只是他单方面这样认为。白马探转身时看见了他，隔着两个办公室的距离向黑羽微笑了一下。优秀的视力在这种时候就是负担，他很轻易就看清了那张脸，与六年前几乎没有变化，眼角眉梢都带着温柔笑意，和略有些妖艳的棕红色眸子里的脉脉深情。

　　他厌恶这种不能自控的关注，他不想看那些，但是本能在强迫他，六年前如此，六年后同样这般。

　　“很高兴能再见到黑羽君。”白马向他伸出手。

　　他闻到了和记忆不同的松香味道，类似与带雪的松枝和那一缕缕地雾凇，和昏昏欲睡，绵密厚重，无处不在的包裹着他，和一点尼古丁的辛辣，裹挟在烟雾里，带来令人的呛咳的刺痛。

　　很显然，时间在改变一切，不管是他，还是他们。黑羽扯出三分的笑脸，握住白马探的右手。指腹触碰到的温热立刻让他想起了摩挲唇瓣时的柔软，呼吸时灼热的水汽，轻轻按压犬齿的微微疼痛，舔舐牙龈的麻痒。

　　他下意识的想甩开手，连带着那些到现在还过分真切的感觉，却被人抓住了，力道很轻，四指盖着手背，拇指指腹触过掌心，沿事业线滑到手腕，抚上覆盖着动脉那一层皮肤，黑羽突然挣扎起来，那一层皮肤很薄，这好像直接触碰到血管，提示他此刻受制于人。

　　白马快而狠地扣住他两只手腕，把他压在墙上，限制在一个逼仄的空间里，脊背撞到墙面的痛楚让黑羽皱眉，而白马在他颈侧若有若无徘徊的嘴唇则让他有些，意乱情迷？

　　黑羽一咬舌尖，清晰的痛感让他清醒了不少，而白马吻上他颈窝，细密的吮吻，而颈侧头发的触感异常鲜明，与牙齿相贴的肌肤上传来刺痛。黑羽咬紧嘴唇，方才的努力的防备警戒顷刻间荡然无存，那一片肌肤酸麻的让他无法接受，腰身和脊背无意识的颤栗，仿佛突然被抽离了浑身的力气提前进入了易感期，稍微的接触就敏感异常。

　　他扶住白马的手臂，几乎快要倒在对方身上。高跟鞋踩在地板上的沉闷声音由远及近，他们好像才想起这是公共场合，白马松开禁锢他的手，转而扶住他肩膀，像是搀扶一位不良于行的病人。

　　那位女士目不斜视的走过去。

　　黑羽立刻甩开了那双手，靠在墙上大口喘气，恶狠狠的盯着白马探。白马居高临下地看着他喘息的脸，右手温柔地替黑羽梳理凌乱的鬓发，最后在耳垂上留下一个吻，和一句话。

　　“你还喜欢我。”

　　缱绻缠绵的磁性声线像是住进了他的脑子里一样，黑羽把离职申请扔进碎纸机，表情之凶恶让路过的工藤新一都为之侧目。

　　看厚厚的几十页纸崩裂成残渣的快乐几乎要让黑羽忽视了下半身传来的一阵阵折磨他到近乎两腿发软的紧缩空虚感，而镜子里颈窝上那新鲜的红印则明示他输了一局。

　　他太得意了，以至于在这么长的时间里忘记了白马探到底是个什么怎么样的人，玩弄着似是而非的挑逗与抗拒，还以为一切尽在掌握。

　　“这是职场性骚扰，”午间的茶会时黑羽不得不带上围巾遮掩那道暧昧的痕迹，太多人来问了，好像他是什么名花然后被人摘走了——想起这个比喻都让黑羽一身冷汗。

　　 “不，这是你的风流债到了要还的时候。”工藤新一盖棺定论，并表示此事喜闻乐见大快人心。

　　到了下午，一切本来该好的差不多了。但现在黑羽颤抖的手几乎连笔都握不住，白马探下午过来交给他一份人事部的调查报告，刻意的靠近他，“你闻不到你身上什么味道吗？”

　　黑羽忘记了之后白马又说了什么乱七八糟的形容词，他的感觉实在不好，浑身上下出冷汗，而白炽灯的光又好像要把他的背烧道伤口一样，他拉开右手边的抽屉，里面还有一瓶抑制剂。黑羽猛地一抽，却把整个瓶子摔在了地上，白色的小药丸滚落一地。他弯腰去捡，实现这个动作时却不得不死死咬住手背，否则便忍不住那丢脸的呻吟声。

　　这可能就是什么该死的白马探信息素过敏症，他的同事们对此毫无察觉，而他快要淹没在这清冷的松香味里了。

　　白马帮他拾起那些药片，甚至还贴心的用纸巾擦拭了一遍，手像安慰般的抚摸他后颈，而这毫无效果，手指接触过的地方热得发烫，像是在缓慢地、深刻地逼疯他，只让黑羽感觉更加难捱，可能对方的目的就在于此。

　　黑羽和水咽下抑制剂，现在不是他的易感期，他只是在用一种不适抵抗另一种不适，白马探已经离开很久了，但是抑制的瓶子上还残留着那股冷冽的香味。

　　不是被本能控制，反而像是多米诺骨牌，不知道什么时候被推倒了一片，然后全部坍塌。

　　在那之后黑羽刻意避免更多的接触，顿时使局面又得到控制。但根源没有解决，一切像是建在空中的楼阁，某种不安在一个黑暗的匣子里酝酿着，他们都在等待一个转折点。  
　　  
　　但部门例行会议总是无可避免，而白马探的名牌放在他旁边的位置上。也许是一个阳谋，也许是无心的差错，但战局在此刻起再无法扭转。

　　黑羽打开水龙头，他在会议间隙直接请了个假离场。将哗哗的水流不断扑上发烫的脸颊，黑羽胡乱用袖口抹了一把，看向镜子时被自己发红异常的眼睛吓了一大跳，眼睛里盛满了水雾，泫然欲泣，而脸上的潮红像是被情欲控制的模样。

　　有什么事情能比对旧情人念念不忘更糟糕呢。黑羽扯开衣领，靛蓝的领带随手搭在洗手台上，沾着水珠的微凉触碰到颈部皮肤时忍不住一缩，过高的体温似乎仍然在节节攀升，热度不退，他卷起袖口，甚至不小心扯落了袖扣，白底黑纹的扣子滚进台下的阴影里不知所踪。他露出的手臂上皮肤不正常地红着，下腹涌起的躁动不安令他夹紧了双腿。

　　棉质衬衫摩擦着他的身体，每个细微动作都往他血液里不断加温，他感觉到自己正逐步融化，像晒多了太阳的冰淇淋。黑羽习惯性地去摸抑制剂，附近的药店一定会感谢他最近经常去照顾生意，只摸到被水浸湿的衬衣，才想起来刚才他因为潮热脱了外套，搭在椅背上。

　　门口来了一个人，黑羽皱了皱眉，低下头一捧水掬在脸上，这要是随便哪个alpha想来占便宜，别怪他把那个人牙打掉。

　　但，生活是个婊子，它总能在你以为已经够坏的情况下，给出更坏的局面。黑羽现在闻到那淡淡的香味就忍不住攥紧了手指，一段时间的空档之后这些潮热来的更激烈了，无法疏解的情欲折磨着他已经岌岌可危快要崩掉的神经。

　　这种感觉类似于他在毫无所知的情况下踩进了某个陷阱，危险感几乎要过载，而他现在没有办法。

　　白马探没有靠近他，停在一个安全的距离，显然这对黑羽并没有作用。他被水珠模糊的视线没办法看清对方脸上表情为何，可能是嘲笑他这狼狈的模样或者冷淡的审视？黑羽手背抹去水珠，眨眼的时候还是有些刺痛，看着白马探，对方只沉默的递给他那个瓶子，棕红的瞳孔里藏着幽暗的涡旋。

　　黑羽大把大把的咽着抑制剂，没有水，让他有种想干呕的感觉，但是没什么用，这对非本能的欲望根本就没有用。存在于他血液中的那个名字令他的心脏砰砰作响，如高烧般使他目眩无力。

　　“黑羽君，你看起来需要帮助。”白马探温柔的声音里暗藏着危险的引诱。

　　空气突然变得粘稠，白马探身上清冽的气息诱惑着他，在这湿淋淋冷冰冰又高温的密闭空间里包裹着他。

　　渴望，想要占有，害怕失控却实际上已然失控。

　　黑羽沉默着。

　　白马探再次开口，声音像隔着水雾，“或者我随便再找一个人来帮你？”

　　这是一个威胁，明确，且有效。

　　  
　　“哈……嗯唔……”

　　黑羽无法抑制的喘息着，觉得自己像是真的落入了陷阱里。

　　他的双手手腕被拷住，固定在床头，皮质的手铐让他免于受到擦伤，而现在他的双手紧紧握住，指尖陷进掌心里，随着身上人的动作而颤动，好一会儿才无力的松开。

　　白马起身，握住他的手，分开手指看黑羽掌心上的红痕，目光柔和，他的衬衫只解开了最上面的扣子，西装裤连皮带扣都没开。而黑羽早就被脱得一干二净，一丝不挂的被放置在床上，双腿大张，刚刚被抚弄而出的液体溅满了小腹。

　　他亲昵的吻住黑羽，感到那嘴唇柔软而顺从，舌尖却拒绝地闪闪躲躲，“我想标记你，快斗。”

　　这就像是一桶冰水浇下来。

　　“别这样，”黑羽的额头上全是冷汗，十指紧紧攥住锁链，紧得像是要嵌进去，“停下来，就——”

　　“停下来？”白马转而去抚摸那早就已经湿透的穴口，他没有遇到太多的阻力，那里包裹着他的手指，绞紧地吸附着他，然后渴望更多，“你在渴望我。”

　　他看着黑羽快要失控的样子，手指不断深入。那些可怕的占有欲与控制欲呼啸而出，他想绑住黑羽，按住他，让他无处可逃，去不了任何地方，然后每日每夜操着他，直到他一次又一次呻吟着高潮，直到他昏迷。

　　“我……不想。”黑羽挣扎着犹豫，像被困住的囚鸟，抖落了一身的羽毛。

　　“好吧，既然你不想。”白马眉眼微弯，已经预料到黑羽的选择，撤出了手指，手背贴上他烫热的后颈，在黑羽因为刺激而想要逃开的时候加重力道扣住他，让他挣脱不开，动弹不得，“你会后悔的。”

　　这句宣告意味着另一场战争的开始，  
　　  
　　他的手按在了黑羽刚刚发泄过的器官上，扯下领带，套在那圆润通红的器官底部束缚住，手指再次挤进黑羽湿热的后穴，打开禁闭的嫩肉狠狠地刮弄。

　　黑羽颤抖着，双手的无力地摇晃，眼神恍惚迷乱，啜泣很快变成崩溃的哭声，无法发泄的前端让这种快感变成一种痛苦，混合着后穴里的快感，成为另一种诡异的快乐。

　　那个小小的殷红的后穴紧紧吸附着白马探的手指，柔软的场壁已经湿泞不堪，在每次的抽送间流出透明的汁水，黑羽的睫毛上挂着汗珠，像是欲落未落的泪水。

　　究竟高潮了多少次，黑羽也无法数清，即使因为高潮而昏迷，下一刻也会因为更强烈的快感而醒过来，他一次次的磨蹭着床铺，柔软的丝绵蹭过敏感的肌肤，带来更多的快感。更何况他对白马探本身从来抵抗不了，从来就这样，黑羽难受的受不了，想咒骂这或许就是该死的命运，他的心一开始就背叛他，“……我想要你。”

　　白马解开他身上所有的束缚，抱着他进入。那东西操开了黑羽，他被插入得又狠又快，他甚至没来得及叫一声痛，就被那些毫无规律可言的撞击捣出了断续的呻吟。

　　黑羽的腿被抬起来，轻飘飘地被迫环在白马的腰际，脚趾紧绷，肌肉酸痛，白马探变着法儿的折磨着他，退出去，再用尽全力地顶进来，次次都碾过那个令他想要尖叫的点，呻吟声赶不上他的喘息，他快要透不过来气。

　　白马保持着插入的姿势，右手揉捏着黑羽的屁股，食指揉着他入口的褶皱——它们几乎已经被完全撑开到极限，红肿充血着——然后，那食指找到了一丁点儿缝隙，贴合着性器，一起潜入到他的身体里，滑入一个更湿热异常的甬道。

　　黑羽突然伸手环住白马的脖颈，脸埋进对方的肩窝，小声的啜泣着，白马的撤出手指，最后落在他的腰际，卡得那样紧，松手的时候在那儿留下了鲜红的指印。他吻着黑羽的侧脸，安慰似的抚摸他的头发，在他身体里慢慢成结，滚烫的性器死死抵住他的穴口。

　　“你是我的。”白马探说，压住了黑羽那点儿可怜的、根本算不上什么的反抗，他将所有的咒骂用吻堵住，“你是我的了——”

　　那些缠绵到死的赌咒发誓与永恒不息的官能火焰一起涌入体内，黑羽快斗挣脱不掉，就像是古老的诅咒一样紧紧缠绕着他。

　　抑或者是最甜蜜的爱语。


End file.
